


Within 6 Months

by notlange



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlange/pseuds/notlange
Summary: She’s an assassin owned by the government, her target is him that perverted jester. One unexpected morning she woke up in an unfamiliar room wearing a shirt that isn’t hers. She looked around the room to find herself in the same room as her target..Hisoka.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says Hisoka x Reader, but I decided to put an actual name instead of “y/n”. So Reader you’re now Vera Skovia!  
I hope you enjoy your time reading this fic as I enjoyed writing it <3

𝟏𝟎:𝟒𝟓 𝐀𝐌; 𝟏𝐬𝐭 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡

A sharp ray of light hits the peaceful sleeping beauty who’s name is Vera, she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her hand to block the ray of light that was hitting her. 

Vera sighed as she slowly sat up on the bed that she was laying on, she rubbed her eyes then done some arm stretching just to remove the drowsiness that she feels. 

She looked around her surroundings then an instant thought went through her mind  
“WHERE AM I?!” She screamed mentally  
Vera frantically got out of the bed, started to walk around the room with her fingers through her hair trying to recall what the hell just happened to her and how she ended up here in this luxurious room.

Vera slowly walked towards the wide window that caught her attention and looked at the scenery, she was surprised  
“I’m in Heaven’s Arena...”  
“Mhm~ that’s right neko-chan” a familiar playful voice replied back to her.  
Vera instantly turned to where the voice came from, her eyes widened  
“H-Hisoka” Vera stuttered, she shifted her view away from him. 

That perverted jester! His only coverage is a towel that is wrapped around his waist. Hisoka gracefully waltzed his way to Vera, He stood so close behind Vera. She could feel his breath that brushed right through her strands of hair and his bare chest just by a slight nudge from her limbs.

Vera is fine with a man around, but a half-naked man who is an enemy is a big no.  
“What’s wrong? You weren’t like this a night ago~” Hisoka teased.  
Vera slowly turned around, She faced Hisoka with a confused but disgusted expression 

“If you keep looking at me like that..” Hisoka bent down to reach Vera’s ear.  
“You will really turn me on neko-chan”  
Vera took a deep breath to muster her courage, she placed both of her hands on his chest and looked up at him  
“Then it’s my fault for making you feel this way” she said with a seductive tone 

Hisoka did not expect that reply nor reaction, because of that he wanted to see where this is going. Vera suddenly pushed Hisoka to the bed that was behind him.  
“Neko-chan shouldn’t be I be the dominant one?” Hisoka asked as he tried to sit up. But he couldn’t muster an ounce of movement. Hisoka then realized that something cold was wrapped around his arms,chest,and legs.  
“Is this your Nen neko-chan?” he asked with an excited look on his face.

Vera nodded as her response, she dusted any imaginary dust on her clothing, but something was off. Vera looked at her clothing, She is wearing a white oversized shirt that made herself look like she went through a one night stand. Vera slowly raised her head and looked at Hisoka with a surprised look  
“You will really arouse me~” Hisoka winked

“Hisoka...you wear shirts?” Vera asked with the knowledge of knowing that Hisoka only wears sleeveless croptops that has card symbols on it as a design.  
Her question caught him off guard, it was such an unnecessary question yet so entertaining to answer.  
Hisoka genuinely laugh because of Vera’s bluntness.

“I changed your clothing with that shirt when you arrived here” Hisoka replied as he looked directly at Vera with a playful look.  
“Which was after our battle neko-chan”

Vera’s heart sank as she heard Hisoka’s response, she released Hisoka from her Nen. Vera placed her hand on her nape  
“They activated it again..” Vera mumbled, her field of vision darkened as well as her aura that’s surrounding her. Hisoka sighed and crawled out of bed  
“Neko-Chan” he called out to Vera  
She raised her head to meet eye contact with Hisoka, once they met each other’s eyes. Hisoka slapped Vera across her face, Vera’s vision went back to normal and her dark aura faded.

“Tell me what do you mean they activated it again” Hisoka wore a serious look on his face when he asked  
Vera rubbed her cheek to soothe the sting, she sat down on the side of the bed and sighed  
“They placed something inside my nape..”


	2. Fairytale

𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘴, 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺’𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘡𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘺𝘤𝘬. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘡𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘺𝘤𝘬, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘬𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺.   
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘬𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 “𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴” 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘴, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘬𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘹 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯.

𝘛𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥.   
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳. 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘡𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘺𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮, 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘬𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴...

“𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘬𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺?”  
“𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮?”  
“𝘜𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯”  
“𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦!”  
“𝘐𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺”  
“𝘉-𝘣𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰?”  
“𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳...𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘚𝘬𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘢”

𝟏𝟏:𝟎𝟎 𝐀𝐌; 𝟏𝐬𝐭 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡

Hisoka massaged his temple to ease his raising impatience  
“Neko-Chan~ the suspense will kill me if you don’t tell me who and what they place inside your nape”

As much as Vera wants to answer Hisoka’s question, she can’t and that is the burden of her job. Being a government owned assassin does not have that much freedom compared to being a regular assassin, being a part of this organization will make you do things out of your will.

Vera gave a small smile to Hisoka and patted his damped hair  
“To work in secret and bring honor, that’s the motto of my occupation” she replied with a bit of strain in her voice.  
“You are an interesting one” Hisoka complemented as he plopped next to Vera. 

“Huh, so he can complement that’s surprising” Vera chucked at this thought. She looked over at Hisoka who was looking back at her. Hisoka’s eyes were really something else. His light amber eyes is like a spiderweb, unfortunately Vera played as the fly and got caught in it. Hisoka stretched out his arm to reach Vera’s cheek till...

𝐆𝐑𝐑𝐑𝐑𝐑!  
a loud stomach grumble came out of Vera’s stomach.  
Vera chocked on her embarrassment, she turned away from Hisoka to regain her composure  
“You idiot! You call yourself an assassin?!” She cursed to herself with frustration  
Hisoka bursted out laughing wiping away his tears of joy that formed at the corner of his eye

“Neko-Chan is now hungry~” Hisoka said, trying to control his laughter 

“THAT WAS UNEXPECTED AND STOP CALLING ME NEKO-CHAN I HAVE A NAME!” Vera protested

“Then do please tell me your name” Hisoka leaned closer to Vera 

“Vera” she replied and stretched out her hand to stop him from leaning close, also to give a handshake  
Just out of a fairytale, Hisoka took Vera’s hand and kissed the back of her hand.  
“Nice to meet you Vera~” 

“OI!” Vera jumped out of the bed, rubbing the back of her hand as if a dog hit her. 

“I was being polite~”

“If you want to be polite then treat me to breakfast!”

“Like this?” Hisoka pointed out the towel that was still wrapped around his waist  
“You’re such a naughty girl~” he added

“You pervert—“

“You must like the view”

“Not very appetizing”

“Oh~?” Hisoka got up from the bed, he moved his hands to the part where the towel was tucked in to  
“You want me to remove it then~?”

Heat was spreading throughout Vera’s body, she pushed Hisoka with all her might making him fall back to bed  
“Put on some clothes you perverted jester!” Vera raised her voice, then stormed out of Hisoka’s field of view  
“Bathroom is on the left~”

𝑺𝒍𝒂𝒎!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger?! (*´Д｀*)  
Stay tuned folks!


	3. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! I swear I’m trying my best ( ´ ▽ ` )

𝟏𝟏:𝟑𝟎 𝐀𝐌; 𝟏𝐬𝐭 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡

𝘍𝘴𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘩....

“Finally a damn shower” Vera thought to herself when she twisted the knob of the faucet for the shower  
Vera took off Hisoka’s shirt, then she gazes at it  
“If he changed my clothing...that means he saw—”   
Her face was flushed in red, Vera quickly threw the shirt aside and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration 

“Just take a damn shower Vera the shower is right there...you can deal with him later”  
Before Vera could enter the shower she heard knocking on the door, followed by a rattle from the doorknob.  
She ran to the door and leaned against it before it could open.

“H-Hisoka?”

“Ah~ Neko-chan”

“What do you want?”

“Mmm I just wanted to ask if you needed help”

“Help with...?”

“You know what~”

Vera wanted to just come out of the bathroom and beat the hell out of Hisoka, but no she can’t.  
She’s naked 

“I don’t need help with showering! Go away”

It was silent   
Then laughter could be heard on the other side of the door 

“Hahaha Neko-Chan you dirty woman~ I wanted to know if you needed help with opening the shower”   
Hisoka was troubled with laughing 

“Leave” 

“But you might need help with taking a bath~”

“I said leave”

Hisoka sighed, he knocked lightly on the door signaling that he was going to leave   
“Your clothes can be found in the drawers”

Vera took deep breaths just to calm her frustration down.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮  
𝘓𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.  
She stepped inside the shower letting the water wash everything off, the filth, the residue from the fight nights ago, and   
𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦.

𝟓 𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐠𝐨  
“𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘱” 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘥.

“𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵...𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘱”   
𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

“𝘌𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘚𝘬𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘢, 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘏𝘘 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦”

“𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘦?” 

“𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘎𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘈𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯 ”

“𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳?”

“𝘉𝘶𝘵...𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘹𝘪𝘯𝘴” 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘢, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘢’𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘦 

“𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨”

𝟏𝟏:𝟓𝟎 𝐏𝐌; 𝟏𝐬𝐭 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵

Vera wrapped herself with a towel, she walked towards the only cabinet that was inside the bathroom. Vera opened the cabinet and saw her clothes that she wore when she met Hisoka

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵

Vera grabbed her clothes and placed it on a small table that was next to the cabinet.  
She ran through her clothes to get her vest and to find one particular thing 

𝘜𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘯

She found her blade, her weapon. Vera was glad that she found it, but not only that. The rest of her blades were still inside her vest 

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 

With her blade in her hand, Vera walked towards the mirror and looked at herself.  
She smiled  
𝘈 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘥

Vera activated her Nen to float the blade in midair, the blade made its way to Vera’s nape.  
Vera brushed her hair to the side to make the clear cut.  
She looked at herself one last time before she could cut open her nape....  
“Finally”

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦..

**Author's Note:**

> Oof— that’s a cliffhanger, stay tuned!


End file.
